


hella hot

by wecryglanny123



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, The Librarians - Freeform, flustered!raphael, non-shy!simon, topless simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wecryglanny123/pseuds/wecryglanny123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it gets hot in the hotel for a week and Simon grows to love having his top of in his room , despite being a vamp he still feels the heat (but not the cold) , and one night he goes to look around and runs into Raphael . who becomes a stuttering mess around the topless vampire ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	hella hot

**Author's Note:**

> first ever saphael fanfic so please no hate ?...

It was a hot night in the hotel Dumort , which Simon had recently taken residence in . He had led down on the king sized bed , topless in favour of not burning half to death (again). It had been like this all week and today was Friday , it was 27 degrees today and it was getting unbearable today after so long . He hadn't really gotten used to it here yet so he didn't quite know what the people were like or what the hotel was like . 

The blinds were closed but some cool moonlight was seeping in and spreading its rays across the bed just below Simons feet . Simon could feel the heat flowing through his veins , it was like being hungry all the time . That's what hunger as a vampire felt like , a spreading heat slowly burning through your veins like a fire burning through a forest in Australia , feeling like it was evaporating all the blood in your body . 

Simon couldn't help but feel that he still didn't know a lot about his new home . He knew about 3 rooms of the hotel by heart . So searching around his new home sweet home would be beneficial . 

So straightening his bed covers , he opened the door to his over sized hotel bedroom. looking back at his four post bed and large desk placed against the far wall he stepped out into the hotel hallway . He forewent a t-shirt hoping that nobody was home during the night , some of them were talking about getting new blood bags . He would have gone with them but he was certain that nobody in the clan liked him . 

Pushing the door out of the way he slowly turned around in the hallway not knowing which way to go . He turned left , feeling like a Donna at a crossroad . He didn't run into anyone until he reached the living room right next the kitchen . 

"Simon eh , ah well you seem , well you seem to be t-t-topless" Raphael said kicking his feet off of the table , a glass of blood by the tables edge . 

Simon leaned over lightly and pushed the glass over , until it was a safe distance away from the edge , he heard Raphael's breath catch in his throat . Smiling he straightened out and walked over to sit in the seat next to Raphael's. 

"Don't let me interrupt you " Simon says patting the seat next to him . 

Some programme was on the TV that Simon didn't recognize . Raphael kept opening his mouth but no words came out . Instead little noises came out but he sat next to him regardless . They were close enough that Simon could smell the older vampires aftershave . 

"What is this ?" Simon said referring to the TV , at this point Raphael thought he should be blushing if he could . 

"The librarians , I thought a SYFY nerd like you would know this " Raphael said and sort of grinned at his newfound ability to not stutter at the topless vampire . He was to skinny for a teenager and Raphael was sure vampires cant gain weight . But being skinny made all of his muscles stand out . 

"Yeah but being a vampire sort of interrupted my whole SYFY mojo " Simon said joking around , he bumped his shoulder with Raphael's who sucked in a shaky breath . Raphael is wearing a dark blue button up and a black waistcoat , showing of his muscles tense against his shirt . 

"So why are you watching it ?" Simon asked , sort of getting colder in the vast space of the living room . 

" I uh well , ithoughtmaybewecouldhavesomethingtotalkabout . " he muttered out quickly . Simon looked at his with a confused expression . Raphael thought at that moment he looked adorable , So he took huge chance and said it slower , more organised . 

" I said maybe we could have something to talk about . But it was a stupid idea , forget about it ." Raphael was now getting to his feet and walking out of the room , only to be caught by Simon gripping hold of his wrist . 

"Maybe we could watch it together , we could watch it now if you want " Simon said tripping over his words . 

" N-N-Now ?" Raphael stuttered out . 

"Yeah let me just go get a shirt on " Simon said and hopped up of the couch and ran , using his vampire speed to get to his room faster . Pulling on a borrowed V-neck shirt , he sprinted back to the room where Raphael had put the TV back to the first episode . 

"Have you seen the films ?" Simon asked quietly and Raphael turned . 

"No I don't think I have " Raphael states , turning back to the TV . 

"maybe we could do that tomorrow ?" Simon suggested . 

Simon couldn't see it but on the other side of the couch Raphael was struggling to hide a wide smile that graced his tanned face .


End file.
